


Proofreading

by Skipz12



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, For no reason, Smut-ish, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skipz12/pseuds/Skipz12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen takes it upon herself to help Alex with her writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proofreading

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these people cause they're real.
> 
> Pervin on a Wednesday no biggie. I don't know why this came to me. 
> 
> I have gotta be the only person vibing with these two, but hey maybe you will too.

It’s a late Sunday night with them lying on the covers and she’s in a mood. She’s propped against the headboard reading, her hair in a messy bun and she’s in simple sleep shorts, a Nike running shirt and her black reading frames. Alex is finishing the final touches on her submission for The Players Tribune, lying on her stomach in an old Cal tee and sweatpants. Christen is not overly sexual on day to day basis, but sometimes she has to admit, she really has her moments. Sometimes things **_just get to her_**. Like tonight, seeing Alex like this, so comfortable and at ease in bed with her. It makes her body buzz and her pulse quicken, imagining long lazy days when she can trap the girl in her bed for weekends at a time, and wake up to knowing that she’s all hers and no one else can have her.

She also loves seeing the forward out of her element if she’s being real. For all that skill and bravado on the field it definitely didn’t translate to _everything_ the girl did. When the Tribune called Alex requesting a submission about her time injured leading into the world cup, she accepted but Christen could immediately tell this wasn’t in her orbit. So she watches as the girl struggles to put words on paper (something she often thought was the most natural thing in the world) with a small smile.

She couldn’t help it, the girl was adorable when she was stumped and Christen knew all she needed to do was relax and everything would come much easier.

And she’s more than happy to lend a hand.

Plus a small part of her likes that she can best the girl in something. (They’re all a bit competitive deep down, comes with the territory)

She puts down the book she’s reading and leans forward to run her hands up Alex’s ribs as she straddles the girl from behind resting her head at the crook of Alex’s neck reading over her shoulder.

“You know I can’t concentrate if you start doing that. This is already hard enough as it is.” She feels goosebumps rise on the skin she’s caressing but ignores the girls warning. She instead begins to read the tail end of Alex’s submission while lightly massaging her hips.

“You know…” her voice is light and steady as she plants a soft kiss at the tip of Alex’s spine and she can hear the girl take a deep breath. “You don’t need to be so aggressive with your wording.”

She begins to inch up Alex’s shirt on her back dragging her nails along the path of her body as she does it, feeling Alex tensing beneath her.

“Christen…” Alex warns.

She dips to place a kiss on the girls’ shoulder blade as she continues. “Sometimes, you can get your point across with subtle…”

She kisses at the middle of the brunette’s back.

“…little…”

She drags her lips along her spine.

“…moments.”

She licks at the base of her spine, and the curve of her back. Christen sneaks her hand around the girls middle with warm fingers dragging lazily across her stomach, going south. She knows Alex is trying to focus on her writing but she sees the tremble of the girls’ hands and smirks into her side.

“It’s the small details…” She keeps her voice breathy and low, as her fingers slowly undo the drawstring on Alex’s sweats.

“…that tend to make such a strong impact…”

She traces the waistband of Alex’s underwear before dipping her hand inside. She peppers kisses on the forward’s shoulder blades and even if she can’t see it, she knows the girls eyes have closed.

“…and they slowly build up…”

She touches her fingers to the girl’s sensitive bundle of nerves and Alex moans unable to contain herself. She moves to her ear gently biting the lobe before lightly sucking and soothing, and begins to feel Alex’s hips push further onto her hand.

“…to emphasize…the _climax_ ”

She dips two fingers in the girl, who releases a stressed guttural moan at the sensation.

“Fuck Chris.”

She starts a steady rhythm while sucking on the underside of Alex’s jaw and relishes in the feeling of the girl desperately trying to match the rhythm below her, face buried in the sheets. She lifts up, bringing the girl with her without removing her hand, into a sitting position and continues moving her fingers in and out in an even pace.

Alex turns her face to kiss Christen sideways and she drapes her free hand around Alex’s shoulders to settle on the hollow of the blonde’s throat under her jaw to angle her for a deeper kiss. She can feel her getting close and speeds up her pace to give her girlfriend what she needs. Alex comes with a loud moan that she swallows in a kiss and when she slowly pulls her hand out and releases the grip on her jaw, Alex melts backwards into her. Alex is just trying to catch her breath and she lays a gentle kiss on the girls’ forehead while she comes down.

“What the fuck was that about?” Alex asks still recovering.

“You looked like you needed a break, was I wrong?” she asks with a smirk

Alex laughs in between breaths. “No you weren’t, you have my permission to give me breaks _whenever_ you want.”

Christen feels smug contentment swell within her and leans back against the head board wiping her hands on the sheets before picking her book up.

“What are you doing?” she looks up to see Alex staring at her in confusion.

“Reading?”

“No you’re not” Alex grabs the book and flings it to the side; she also grabs the laptop off the bed placing it on the chair before pulling her shirt up and over her head.

“What about the Tribune” she can feel herself getting excited and that familiar sharp lust shooting into her stomach at the sight of the exposed girl.

“Fuck that! They don’t need it til Thursday anyway and I’d rather finish something else right now.” Alex adjusts herself forward to straddle her.

“Oh, and keep the glasses on”

Alex smashes her lips into hers in a desperate, hot open mouthed kiss and somewhere in the back of her mind the writer in her is disappointed that she’s distracting her from finishing her submission.

But then Alex is grinding her hips into hers and she realizes _she couldn’t give less of a fuck_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The longer these two go on not connecting on the field the stronger I feel about them connecting somewhere else and that makes no sense lol
> 
> They're so pretty! and its my firm belief that pretty people should make out.
> 
> Also to the request I've gotten for Krashlyn and now Preath, first I'm flattered that anyone even wants me to keep writing things but when it comes to RPF I cant only write about things I know have no real possibility of being true in reality. If it feels like its actually real world plausible even a little bit I start to feel weird about it. This right here is just aesthetics. So sorry.


End file.
